If my life was a movie, well it kind of is
by blackraven88
Summary: When ultra-popular movie star Sasuke Uchiha and crew come to shoot a movie at Sakura Haruno's high school, things get really heated, really fast.  SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, KibaOC LeeOC. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!
1. Of all the schools in the world

Chapter 1

I can't believe the news that I just heard on the radio. Sasuke Uchiha has broken up with long-time girlfriend Midori Mitarashi (my bio teacher's daughter, awkward), and has moved on with a girl named Karin. This is the Teen Gossip Radio, and the topic is superhot movie star Sasuke Uchiha, if that hasn't been made obvious. He's the new big thing to hit the big screen, along with his acting buddies Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee; myself, Sakura Haruno, being a huge fan, along with almost every girl on the planet.

When I get to my high school, in my nice little Audi, I immediately see my friend Ino Yamanaka. Ino is loud and bubbly, and is your classic blonde-haired (which she puts in a high ponytail except for one long bang) blue-eyed girl that attracts a lot of guys. However, no one at our school is very interesting to her. To be honest, none of the boys are very interesting at our school.

Little did I know how wrong I was going to be by lunchtime.

Morning classes went as usual, with me saying hi to my bestie Tenten, whose parents got divorced, so she doesn't use a last name (the teachers don't care). She has brown hair that she puts up into two buns. Tenten is a tomboy, and is the captain of the soccer team.

My other bestie is Hinata Hyuga. She is popular at school because the super-famous Neji Hyuga is her cousin, and they're really close. However, she never says a word about him because he would get really mad if she did. She has long dark blue hair that she wears down, and the classic Hyuga light purple eyes.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sakura Haruno. I have short light pink hair (yes, it's NATURAL!) and bright green eyes. Most of the perverts in school compare my eyes to emeralds.

ANYWAY, we were at lunch, right? Sorry for my rambling. For afternoon announcements, our principal, Tsunade, walked into the room, clearly concealing excitement.

"Guys, but more importantly girls, I have a special announcement to make. For their new movie, Kings and Queens, the mega movie star Sasuke Uchiha and crew are coming to this school to shoot the movie!" After her small speech, the girls, including me, screamed. The boys covered their ears.

This was going to be an interesting next few months.


	2. Hinata signs us up for camera duty

Chapter 2

The next day, camera crews were coming into the school, and setting up near the science lab. I assumed the Kings and Queens was a high school drama, and this was the science scene.

The whole homeroom was informed that we wouldn't have science today, and since that was second period, we would have a study hall. And, under no circumstances, were we allowed in the science lab because that's where the movie was being shot.

That didn't stop us from getting in, even if we didn't want to.

"Excuse me?" said a very famous voice from outside. It was Neji for some reason.

"Can I borrow my cousin? We need to know the way to set the cameras up so that the lighting is perfect,"

I think we were all silently begging her if we could come too.

"Sure, Neji, but you may want more than one point of view for the cameras to be set up," Hinata replied. It was so nice of her to try, but I doubted it would work.

Neji seemed to think about it for a few seconds. The pressure was killing me.

"All right. Also, we may need you for something besides camera-girls for one scene," Neji said thoughtfully, as if thinking about an idea in his head.

"You're welcome," whispered Hinata.

We all promised to get Hinata something nice after school.


	3. The cameramen are sexist

Chapter 3

When we walked into the science room, it looked nothing like a science room with all the cameras and everything on the floor, almost looking for a place to be somewhere around the class.

"Let me introduce you to my cousin Hinata, and three of her closest friends," Neji formally introduced us. "Take it away."

"Right then," Tenten jumped right in with her game face on. I think she knew that if she screwed up, it would be a big time fail. "I think that you shouldn't put any cameras near the window, because then you have the sunlight streaming in and it'll mess up your view of the scene."

I think the cameramen were impressed that she knew what she was doing, but weren't so happy to be directed by a girl that wasn't in the business. I could see the jealousy on their faces. I stifled a giggle, because giggling is for 5 year olds.

Tenten directed the cameramen into spots that she saw fit, and when I looked in through a guy's camera lens, it looked perfect.

"Nice, Tennie," Ino gave her a high-five. I did, too.

"Anytime. Hey, Neji, you said that we might be doing a little more than being camera-girls. What was that about?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Oh, yes, that. I guess you can stay for a bit and watch the first scene, if your study hall goes that long."

I checked the clock. We had about fifteen minutes until study hall was over.

"We've still got 15 minutes. We'll be okay if you start now."

" Girls, I just want you to know that everything that goes on in this room stays in this room until the movie is published," a cameraman said sternly.

Ino started to giggle for no apparent reason.

"What'd I say?" asked the cameraman dumbfounded (AN: Do YOU know why Ino cracked up? Review and tell me!)

With that matter aside, we stood out of the way and watched the film being shot. Here's what happened…


	4. Casting changes

Chapter 4

…Something went totally wrong. First, I'll tell you about the scene. I saw the script for the scene, and it looked pretty good, but the live script version looked off somehow. Here's what the movie was like:

Sasuke: So, **********, what's up?

Karin: Everything's fine, ********, but there's something I have to tell you.

Sasuke: What?

Karin: I'm in love with you…

REST OF CONVERSATION IS DROWNED OUT BY NOISE COMING FROM TABLE 3. (Camera goes to Table 3 and zooms in on a beaker that foamed over onto *****'s miniskirt. The spill was cause by *******)

Naruto: Whoops! Oh my God, *******, I'm so sorry!

Ami: I'm fine, *******. Look, just don't bother with it, okay?

Naruto: You sure? I mean, if you want me to clean that…?

Ami: No, I'm okay-

******* PUTS HIS ARM AROUND *****. ***** BLUSHES RED IN THE FACE. LOOKS LIKE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "I'm sorry, guys, but there's something missing here. I don't know what it is, but…"

"It's chemistry. You guys don't seem to be like the students who are madly in love. Want to try that again, guys?" asked one of the cameramen.

"Yes, _please_," Karin begged.

"No," Sasuke said, with his famous plain look on his face. I'll admit it was quite cool to see in real life.

"Why NOT, babes?" Karin asked.

"Because, Karin, let's face it. You're a great sexpot, but you're NOT an actress. You're not doing your part right. Same with everyone here. Save for Takara and Yuki, who haven't done anything yet, the rest of you are just looking like you want a piece of us. So I say, audition the girls who were on the camera crew, for god's sake. They're probably going to suck, but they'd do a better job than the four of you put together."

"That was rude," Ino yelled.

"I don't care," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

Ino got mad, and went to attack Sasuke, but Tenten and I held her back. Yes, Ino can be very vicious sometimes.

"Just let them audition. These new girls are troublesome, so let's get these awful auditions over with," I almost forgot Shikamaru, who is coincidentally sitting in Ino's seat for science. I almost laughed out loud, because Shikamaru was Ino's least favorite of these six famous actors.

"WHAT?" Ino screamed so loudly, I think a camera lens must've broken from her screaming, if it didn't already.

"Ino, remember who you're yelling at…" I tried to warn her.

Shikamaru smirked. "For all we know, you're just doing this to get in the tabloids and be famous. If you end up getting the roles, how will we know you're not using us?"

"Who would EVER want a piece of you, you cocky little-MMPH!"

Tenten put a hand over Ino's mouth, and I knew that I would have to cover for her, as usual.

"Sorry about that, Ino's just bit loud, that's all. She's very nice once you get to know her," I took a deep breath.

"The blonde is cast, because she has a lot of character. Miyuki, go ahead and leave the studio."

Much to Ino's dismay, the girl with blue hair who was sitting next to Shikamaru walked up and left the studio, with tears streaking her face.

"Shika, why? I hoped that we could've been something. Why was that blonde ditz cast?" Miyuki whined, cried, and complained, but she could do nothing.

Everyone else was quickly cast when they read the script, except me. I saw two other girls walk out of the studio sobbing. The girl who was swapped out for Hinata whispered something in her ear, and Hinata was clearly holding back tears from whatever she heard.

"Excuse me, sir, I don't want to be rude, but I wasn't picked," I say quietly to the director.

"There was nothing wrong with what you rehearsed, miss, it's just-"

"We don't cast girls with pink hair as the lead actress," Sasuke interrupted coldly.


	5. I'm in this too!

Chapter 5

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Sasuke Uchiha, the most famous movie star in all of Japan just told me that he doesn't cast people just because of what hair color they have.

**I WANNA KILL HIM! **

_Inner, let's settle this maturely, please_

"That's fine. I don't like to work with jerks that have duck-butt hair in the first place. Keep your little sexpot. She's at least going to give you CHEMISTRY."

"Sakura, don't leave the set! We'll miss you too much!" Ino shouted.

"Miss, what's you last name?" asked the director.

"Haruno."

"Alright, miss Haruno, you have one minute to decide, because that's when study hall ends. If you can't make up your mind after that, well then, you can just head off to class and don't tell anyone anything. Or, you can stay here and act in the movie. It's your choice."

I decided to think about the positives and the negatives of the situation. On the negative side, I was going to have to put up with rude, famous, and super-hot movie stars who could make me feel like shit whenever they got their next interview. On the positive side, I would get a once in a lifetime chance to be an actress, I would have my best friends right there, so we could be together, and I might be the superstar I always wanted.

Within minutes, I had made up my decision.

"Sir, I'm staying here," I say humbly, but with my head held high.

My friends instantly came to give me a big hug, and Takara and Yuki joined in too. I was beginning to feel comfortable about all this. Despite the boys, I was going to try and have a good time here.


	6. Promise?

Chapter 6

After we got all that worked out, the director told me and my friends that we should finish out the school day. He would inform Principal Tsunade why we would miss school for a while. During the rest of the day, we were quiet about what we'd heard. Then at the end of the day, Tsunade made her announcement through the speakers.

"Boys and girls, we have some very exciting news. Today, four of our students were chosen to be lead actresses in the new Sensational Six production, Kings and Queens! You should wish them a fond farewell, as they won't be coming back to school for quite a while. See you later, ladies!" Tsunade was truly happy for us, but the other girls in our grade weren't.

As soon as our trailer pulled up to the parking lot, which we could see out of our classroom window, the other girls shot us death glares. It's really uncomfortable when you leave a room and 24 girls are glaring at you.

After all that was settled, we hopped into the trailer that we would be sharing for the night as we drove to the trailer park. Normally, actors don't share trailers, but we were best friends and cool with sharing. Hey, sharing is caring.

"Guys, can you believe that this even happened to us?" asked Ino.

"No. I'm still getting used to it. At least my cousin can help me a little," Hinata replied quietly.

"Me, too," said Tenten. "I'm just hoping that none of us will let this possible route to stardom go over our heads."

"I promise I won't," I smiled. "Can we all make a promise not to?" I added.

"Sure," Ino smirked.

"I'll do it too," Hinata smiled shyly.

"I'm in it!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Me, too," I grinned.

We all put one of our hands in the middle of the floorand stacked them on top of each other's , like sports teams do before a game.

"On the count of three, we promise never to get fame and stardom get to us…"

Ino snorted with fury.

"…okay, maybe just a bit."

"That's better!" Ino grinned.

"One, two, THREE!" We all shot our hands up into the air, and smiled. This was going to be fun.


	7. Slutty stylists and soccer klutzes

**Heyy, everybody! Thanks, all of you who put me on story alert! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, Happy (belated) New Year, and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7

When we pulled away from our little cheer, the driver informed us that we were almost at the trailer park. We were excited, but really nervous as well. Hey, you'd be too if you were acting with popular movie stars!

The first thing we saw in the parking lot was an explosion. An explosion of Coke and Mentos, that is. I never knew that Naruto was such an idiot! He had decided to conduct his stupid experiment in the middle of the parking lot! He could've gotten run over. Thankfully for Naruto, the trailer's headlights picked up on his metal zipper, so he was fine.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. I slept in a huge bed accompanied by Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Thankfully, none of them rolled around in the bed, because I was on the end of the bed, and if any of them accidentally rolled into me, I would've fallen off the bed. Don't laugh, the floor was as hard as a rock.

The next morning, we woke up to a bullhorn screaming. Couldn't the wake up call be more pleasant, or have a snooze button? Obviously, my friends were thinking the same thing.

"UGH! Couldn't we have a nice alarm to wake us up?" Ino moaned, while rolling… Right into me.

"AAAHH!" I screamed as I fell off the bed. "Ouch!" I yelled. I hit the floor with a hard THUMP! The floor was cold. Unfortunately, I also took all the bedsheets with me, leaving my other friends mad at us for taking the sheets down with me. Pretty crazy, huh? Yeah, I REALLY hoped this wasn't going to be a regular thing for us.

We all stumbled out of the trailer in our pajamas. In the trailer's reflection, I saw dark circles under my eyes. Tenten's buns were messed up, Ino looked wrong without her eyeliner, and Hinata's hair looked like a rat's nest. Long story short, we looked AWFUL.

"Ugh. Mornings. What a PAIN." No mistaking it, that's Shikamaru. At least we have somebody on our side.

"Mornings are excellent, Shikamaru, my friend! They mark the beginning of a youthful day!" I guessed the rumors were true about Lee. He really is obsessed with youth, and it's just as annoying as Teen Queen magazine says.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. I kind of felt bad for him.

"Okay, girls, come with me to the hair and makeup trailer," said an overly perky lady who I assumed was a stylist. She had big bouncy blonde hair and red lipstick that looked disgusting. At the moment, none of us cared. All we wanted to do was get out of our pajamas.

"Boys, over here!" yelled a man that had clearly overdosed on hairspray. I assumed this was the stylist for the boys.

"Sakura, come on! We know that the boys are hot, but you'll be with them pretty soon," Ino smiled.

"I don't agree with the last part, but you should get going," Tenten added.

"Yeah," Hinata finished. For some reason, she lost her stutter. I found this really strange, because she had it yesterday. Maybe she was more used to the environment.

We all walked into the styling room. It was pretty cool that all of this could fit inside a trailer, but then again, the trailer was pretty huge from the outside. Shortly after we walked in, four other ladies escorted, well more like dragged, us into cushy chairs. When we sat down, the stylists immediately started putting makeup on our faces for our first scene.

Tenten had a slight grimace on her face when they started putting on foundation, but I think she knew that she had to do this for the movie, considering that she was a cheerleader in the film.

About an hour later, we were completely finished with our hair and makeup. As the stylists raced to get our clothes for the scene, I looked in the mirror and was amazed by what I saw.

I looked nothing like myself with makeup on. A small application of glitter liner enhanced my eyes. Lengthening mascara and a few false lashes made my lashes look longer than they would in real life. My lips were slightly boosted by pink gloss. They didn't work around the pink hair, which I was shocked at because Karin was in the role that I "stole" from her, and her hair was red.

My friends looked gorgeous as well. Ino had her classic eyeliner and mascara, but I guess her stylist had decided that she just needed ruby red gloss. Her hairstyle was in her usual high ponytail except for one bang. Tenten also kept her twin buns. Her eyes were also enhanced with eyeliner, but she had plain brown instead of my slight glitter. She also was wearing lipstain instead of gloss, probably because she wasn't her best with clearly visible makeup.

Hinata had light purple eyeliner on and juicy pink gloss. She was the only one who actually had her lips be the main part of her look. I hoped this didn't mean that Hinata was going to have a lot of kissing scenes in the movie. If that was the case, then Ino might have to swap in for her.

After our clothes were put out for us, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. My outfit was a cheerleader's uniform that showed off my legs and arms. The top part was also clinging to my body, and the skirt was short. I guess Karin would've been totally comfortable in this, but to me, it felt awkward. Yes, I've worn clothes that show skin before, but it felt really awkward knowing that you would be shooting a movie with six famous people wearing this outfit.

I sucked it up and put it on. Then I was given some foam, which the stylist insisted I put in my bra to pad it. This is where I drew the line. I loved the makeup and hair, I would deal with the cheerleader suit, but I refused to pad my bra. I was comfortable the way I was, and nothing else.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to pad it. My boobs don't have to be as big as Karin's, do they?" I ask the stylist.

"Your part in the movie is head cheerleader. She can't have small breasts. They have to demand attention," the stylist insisted.

"No, they don't," a voice interrupts. I looked around for my savior. Then Takara walked out of the dressing room, and she had her hands on her hips, frowning at my stylist.

"Can't you see this girl isn't used to the movie world yet? Besides that, most people act better when they're in their own skin. I mean, look at me!" she exclaimed.

It was true, Takara was practically flat chested, and she was still fit her part as a cheerleader really well.

"Don't worry about Hatare. She tries to make every girl that she gets her hands on a slut. I've had her before," Takara puts her arm around me and steers me out of the dressing room, where the other girls are waiting. She seemed to be the only one on set with naturally wavy hair.

"Hey! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Yuki, fellow cheerleader in the film, and Takara's best friend!" Yuki is really bubbly, with long periwinkle-colored hair and ice blue eyes. She seemed friendly as well.

Then the loud and obnoxious bullhorn sounded, meaning it was time for our first shoot. This was also our first encounter with the boys. Great.

Once we got there, we walked into a room that was supposed to be for our scene.

"Hi, girls," said the assistant director.

"Hey, Mr. Takahasi," Tenten replied.

"We've just received some news, girls. You're not on yet."

"Why?" asked Ino.

"We're having a problem with the boys right now," stated the director.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"The boys are supposed to be on the soccer team in the film. Neji's supposed to be a midfielder, but he just informed us that he can't play soccer at all! This is a true disaster!" Mr. Takahasi panicked.

The room was quiet, but Tenten broke the silence about a minute later with a nervous response.

"Mr. Takahasi, would it be all right if Neji and I took the day off? I can teach him how to play soccer."


	8. Damn all AC units

Chapter 8

I wondered how Tenten was doing out there helping Neji. However, this was none of my business. Since Tenten and Neji were both not on set, the rest of the cast and crew had to adjust. We went into my Algebra 2 classroom and shot some minor scenes that didn't involve Neji or Tenten, and then the cast was free to do whatever they wanted.

Naturally, my friends and I wanted to get lunch.

Unfortunately, the lunch line at the local place was so long, it went straight out the door, and some people were on the other side of the street waiting to get in. Thankfully, they had smaller versions of the menus up at the front, so Yuki ran to grab one, and then let us choose what we wanted. To save time, and patience for some people, like me, Yuki decided she would get our meals, since she is very patient, and we could just chill until she got back.

We decided to go into the gym, which is known for being annoying on hot days because the air conditioning and heating system is so loud, and so forceful that it would make it easy for a girl's skirt to…Well, now you know why both boys and girls wear shorts for gym.

"So, how was your first day of shooting a movie?" asked Takara. "Was it hard?"

"Well, no. I mean, except for me having to play head cheerleader. In the real world, that's Ino's job," I replied honestly.

Ino nodded her head, which made her ponytail swing. At our school, Ino was elected head cheerleader by almost everyone in the grade when they voted. She definitely looks like one, unlike me. I was worried that I wasn't convincing enough to be head cheerleader, but I didn't tell Takara that. She would probably just make me feel better for the moment, but it wouldn't solve the problem.

Just then, a loud humming noise sounded out from the side of the big gym.

"Oh, no," said Ino, "Sakura, get the hell out of here."

Unfortunately, I didn't pick up on why they wanted me out of the gym, until I looked at what I was wearing.

For the math scene, the other girls except for me got to change into skinny jeans or other pants. I had to still wear the head cheerleader's uniform.

The uniform had a short skirt.

I tried to run to the front door, but I'm not the fastest runner, and it was unfortunately too late. The air conditioning started to blow, and I could feel the skirt leaving my legs and coming up. Immediately, I grabbed the skirt and pressed it against me. It looked awkward, but at least it wasn't the other alternative.

Sadly, the A/C kept blowing, and the skirt kept wanting to fly out of my hands and show everyone in the gym what my underwear looked like.

The moment then got ten times worse when the boys walked into the gym with money, which I assumed was for the vending machines in front of the doors to the basketball court. I was too busy running, and hoping they wouldn't see me, that I smashed my face into the glass door.

The door got a bit of foundation on it, and my face felt like crap. After probably hearing the bang of my head on the door, the boys turned around and saw me. Then I thought of yet another problem…

…I had to open the door to get out of there.

Great. If I open the door by myself, the skirt will blow up, and I don't need that happening. On the other hand, if I don't do anything, I'll look like a moron and can't get out.

Then, I got a brilliant idea.

"HEY!" I shouted at the superstars from where I was, "CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR?"

I think they heard me, because they looked at me oddly, like I was an idiot who couldn't open the door by myself.

Lee, being who he is, bounced over to the door and held it open for me. I ran out of the room, but I tripped over Naruto, and the A/C wasn't done with me yet. Yep, the skirt came up, but only for a second. Then I ran, my face beet-red, out the door.


	9. Tenten's Rant and the NotSo Lucky PJs

Chapter 9

When Tenten got back from soccer practice with Neji, her face was red and her face was set in a look that basically told everybody around her to back off.

"How was soccer practice?" asked Ino.

"TERRIBLE! NEJI REFUSES TO LET ME TEACH HIM SOCCER BECAUSE I'M A GIRL AND HE THINKS THAT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE SPORT! THE BASTARD THINKS THAT I'M JUST USING SOCCER AS AN OPPORTUNITY TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING! I'M THE FREAKING CAPTAIN OF THE SOCCER TEAM, FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHY THE HELL WOULD HE THINK THAT?"

"Should I get you a glass of water?" suggested Hinata.

"Coke please," Tenten rasped. Her voice was hoarse after her rant about Neji.

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. We ate dinner and went to bed as usual. As I soon figured out, the night would be pretty eventful.

In the middle of the night, the crunching on asphalt woke me up. I'm not a good sleeper, you see. At first, I thought it was Naruto stocking his trailer's fridge with ramen AGAIN, but then I remembered that Naruto usually had his radio on, and his headlights would blare. Basically, Naruto made a spectacle of himself whenever he drove into the trailer park, and this person did not.

Naturally, I wanted to figure out who this person was, so I silently got out of bed without falling, and stumbled out of the trailer. A few seconds later, it registered in my brain that I was wearing my Lucky Ducky pajamas. The pajamas had a top that was white, save for a duck face and the words LUCKY DUCKY in big dark green font, and lots of ducks on the pants. I didn't really care, considering I would be doing lots of hiding during this stealth mission.

I crept after whoever this person was. By this point, the car had stopped, and I saw the person, whoever it was, run REALLY quietly, save for a few crunches on the asphalt, towards the guys' trailers. Naturally, I followed. Almost NO visitors were allowed on set, except for family. This was rule breaking at its worst.

I got to the boys' trailers, and hid behind Kiba's. I saw the person go into Sasuke's trailer. Since I'm the stealthiest girl I know, I hid behind Sasuke's trailer and heard the stranger's voice. As it turned out, it was a voice I knew very well from interviews on TV: Karin. I heard some small talk, and then some noises that sounded like it does when people make out. Since I was totally grossed out, I planned to creep back to the trailer that I shared with my friends and go to sleep. Of course, fate was cruel to me.

I didn't make it too far before I slipped on something. I think I was near Naruto's trailer, and I slipped on a pile of some weird white stuff. Then, my brain remembered that at lunch today, Naruto discovered that the ramen he was eating was making him sick, so he threw up in the bathroom, and dumped out the rest NEAR HIS TRAILER.

How stupid can I get?

Naturally, it only got worse when my instincts yelled, "OUCH! DAMN THAT HURT!" because falling on your butt hurts really badly, and I woke up Kiba and Naruto. To make matters worse, they saw my Lucky Ducky pajamas. Guess they aren't so lucky ducky after all.

I knew that tomorrow was going to be hell.


End file.
